Evolution and Revolution
by son of rasputin
Summary: What would you do when two strangers fall from the sky. Not from an air ship, but from the abyss you call space. Follow these two aliens that trained on two different planets, but were born from the same planet. Read how they react to this new world and the new companions they meet. However time will tell if their new friends come to accept them or expect a knife in the back.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first fan fiction so reviews will be appreciated.

RWBY is a successful show owned by Rooster teeth and created by Monty Oum. I own nothing except my characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: They fell from the abyss

It was a peaceful morning in Beacon where we find Professor Ozpin waking up from his late night of working himself late into the night. He sat up "Need coffee" he said groggily. He walked to the coffee maker in his room and made a cup of for himself. He sat in front of his window viewing the mountains in the horizon while the sun was rising. It was peaceful while he thought of what the day had in store for him. Another minute passed when something bright caught his attention. His initial thought was that it was light reflecting off the clouds, but there was no clouds out right now. He leaned forward in his seat to see this massive ball of fire heading past the mountains but before it could go all the way two pieces broke off. One landed on the tip of the mountains while the other landed deep in the forest. The last he saw was the tail of the ball of flame as they passed over the horizon. "I gotta stop drinking this stuff" Ozpin said to himself before taking another sip.

…

Team RWBY and team JNPR sat across each other eating lunch while talking of their plans for the upcoming weekend. Many have planned to go shopping for clothes or see a movie. Nora rambled about her latest dream to Weiss and Blake even though Ren had to correct every detail. On the other side of the table Jaune spoke about how his training was really paying off in battle, but of course Pyrrah gave a few tips and tricks about killing Grimm. Yang's face was on the table due to the fact that she had to go to tutoring for failing a major exam. Ruby tried her hardest to comfort her sister, but in the end her love for cookies overpowered her. "Aaah what am I going to do!?" Yang finally yelled.

"You just have to go to tutoring for a while, it won't be that bad will it?" Blake said without turning her head from the book she is currently reading.

"YES, it is that bad!" yang exclaimed. "I have to give up my weekend all because I failed literature. WHO even needs literature in life!" Blake merely turned her head and stared blankly before going back to where she left off. Yang went back to despair before a voice called to them.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR can you come to my office as soon as possible. Everybody looked at their scrolls to see Ozpin on the other end. "We have a mission for both of your teams. Both teams finished their meals quickly to head straight to Ozpins office. They were soon instructed to see two questionable sites that were deep in the wilderness.

...

"Mmmmm it feels good to be out again in the forest after all those days testing." Yang team RWBY walked toward the spot of a mysterious crash had occurred.

"I know right. It's like I can be as free as a nevermore in the open sky." Ruby added before getting a glare from Weiss. "Oh you're still kinda mad of what happened in the …

"Yes, Yes I am, now I know what it feels like to fly without seats." Weiss exclaimed. "Not only that but I had to save you from that death stalker."

"Weiss that was only once. It has to be water under the bridge by now." Ruby smiled trying to lighten the mood, but Weiss stared coldly as a reaction which made Ruby nervous. Just then Blake had to stop them to put on their sweaters and protective clothes to combat the cold. On the ground it would be around 70 to 80 degrees while in just a few minutes of walking can drop to -10 to -30 degrees. The road wasn't too harsh the huntresses, but the occasional slip or losing your grip while climbing a vertical wall, but in the end it wasn't that horrible as they imagined. The snow had stopped and point of the crash was near them. What they came upon was something they had never seen before.

"Lord Monty above." Yang said in disbelief. There in the spot of the crash was what seemed to be a giant piece of wood, but it was burned at the edges and the area in a twenty foot radius was scorched like hell came to earth. Weiss was the first to walk toward the wood and touched it.

"Sssttt" she hissed pulling her fingers away in reaction. "This is really hot." Weiss concurred.

"No shit Sherlock. This thing probably fell from a high distance to make an impact like this." Yang replied.

"But what worldly thing shoots giant toothpicks to the ground." Blake asked.

"Maybe it's the new weapon of the white fang. You know how those guys steal so much dust. They probably using these as a new super weapon. I mean just Imagine if thousands of these things fall on beacon. It will kill everyone we know." Weiss concluded

"Or someone was riding it." Ruby added as she pointed at footsteps moving away from the crash. They stared where they were headed and saw beacon to be its point of interest. They felt fear wash over them with the fear of an unknown danger moving toward their second home. They ran as fast as their legs could take them, but Ruby seemed to be faster than all of them. She had tears about to swell with the fact that a danger was going to massacre her school, but almost didn't see the object standing in the middle of the opening. She made her scythe stick in the ground to become her brakes. The word close was an understatement when she was inches away from the danger she was fearing about. She slowed her fast beating heart when the others arrived to make the same discovery. Whoever was from that crash froze solid due to the extreme cold weather.

"Ruby wait up." Yang called out as her and the rest of her team had finally caught up to her. They stopped to notice of a portion of what the wrath of nature can do. They walked around the man seeing anything unusual about him. He had on an overcoat that was black leather but as they got toward his fist they were nearly burnt or withered down. His black jeans showed the exact same, but his shoes seemed to be in perfect condition. His face was another story. His hair seemed to age as it was black, but was turning white around half way. His hair was held back with a head band. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and his right was the bright red. He stood over most of them but didn't seem like much of a threat since he seemed to be a little more built than Jaune himself. They noticed that his hands were covered in wrappings covering his knuckles and had two swords hanging on his sides. Both seemed like daggers but instead of hilts these blades were connected to brass knuckles.

"Well, so much for the greatest threat of beacon." Weiss said as she studied him more.

"I'll call it in" Blake said as she contacted Ozpin through her scroll. "We the crash site sir and a person who seems to be a survivor of the crash.

"That's good to know Blake. Please stand by while I send an airship to bring you and the survivor back to beacon." Ozpin replied blankly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It seemed like his target destination was beacon to begin with." Blake asked with concern.

"Nonsense. This place is full of hunters and huntresses. I'm sure we can handle one person." Ozpin answered "I'll be there shortly". Ozpin ended the call.

"What did he say?" Yang asked

"He said he'll be here to pick us up. All of us." Blake answered.

"He better hurry up before we freeze to death like the abdominal popsicle right here." Ruby glanced at his face to see him now smiling. Ruby was curious but didn't get the best of her as she pretended she never saw it when the airship arrived over them.

…

Team JNPR had visited the other crash site in the woods and discovered a man in the middle of a crater that had split a tree in half. This man was shorter than the other and wore a coat that was more of a blue but the inside was made of white fur that poked out through the sleeves and around the collar. His pants were lighter and a bit tighter on his legs and his feet were covered in shoes that were made of metal. He wore goggles that hung below his neck, and his hair was longer than the other even though his hair was pure jet black. He wore gloves to cover his hands. In the infirmary the nurse was using her aura to see if the survivors had any internal damages or fractures from the crash, but to her surprise she only found abnormal qualities about the two. Ozpin entered leaving the door slightly open allowing both teams to hear their conversation. "So how does it seem?" Ozpin questioned.

The nurse took a deep breath and answered. "They will be all right, but there is a problem that I can see."

"And what's that" Ozpin Replied.

"Well it seems like the larger young man has a weird quality about him. His blood type isn't A, AB, B, C, F, or O. "Ozpin nodded for her to continue. " I have never seen it, but if I must say its zero." Ozpin had questionable look on his face as he took another sip from his trusty cup of coffee. "Also his body is covered in strange markings that react when aura or some sort of energy is coming in to contact with it, but the strangest thing is when I took his blood. It tried to fight its way out of the vial."

"It tried to break out of the vial." Ozpin said not believing a word.

"Look. It's right over there." Ozpin saw the red liquid thrashing violently around the glass tube. "The other one is a completely another story. Most of his vital organs, muscles, and even his brain have been replaced with mechanical parts that are way more advanced than I have ever seen before. It's like giving a machine its own keys to start itself up."

Ozpin stared at the two before grabbing the vial with the jumping blood and dropping it on the floor with a crash. They both watched shock as the blood pretty much crawled its way back to its host body through his mouth. "Nurse do you believe that these man are the slightest bit human?" She stared at him and said.

"I believe were dealing with another kind not from this world." As she finished the taller one began to awake as well as the other. They stopped and stared at their new surrounding before staring straight at Ozpin and the nurse.

End of chapter one.

Sorry if this story isn't really that good but I promise that it will get better as the story continues. I hope I can try to keep the characters as much as their personalities as much as I can so this is son of Rasputin signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

So I did notice a few mistakes while writing the first chapter and I'm sorry for missing them so blindly. So to make up for it I will extra careful about this chapter. Please reviews are appreciated so don't hold back. I also try to keep these around 2000 words.

Chapter 2: It awakens

Blake was walking to the library as a way to use her free time as she seemed fit. She could've walked through the outside path where it was nicer, but for today she wanted to take a short cut through beacon since her class was the opposite side of the academy. She didn't think that much of the chatter from other students during their weekend. "So what do you guys plan on doing?" one group of guys walked by. "There's so much homework." A girl whined to her friends. "Do you believe these man are the slightest bit human?" She recognized the voice as Ozpin's.

"I believe were dealing with another kind." Blake's ears perked as she wondered if what they found a faunus in hiding, which happened on a few occasions. She used her stealth to peek through the crack of the door when her eyes got a glimpse of what they spoke of. She saw as both the man stared blankly at Ozpin and the nurse.

"Hello my name is Professor Ozpin." He introduced himself.

"and I-I-I'm Claudia, the nurse that took care of you." She bowed trying to show respect but was almost a nervous wreak. The young man looked to his left to notice that the other was staring at him with a face of shock and happiness.

"Uoy taht si amaG?" the taller one said words that were strange to Ozpin since he's never heard that language before.

"Enaht, tihs yloH" The smaller one said before they both bear hugged each other. "Rehtorb uoy I naM."

"Sraey owt neeb sti eveileb t'nac I." The other said before they began an endless conversation that neither Ozpin or Claudia could understand.

"I'll call Goodwitch and see if she can't decipher their speaking." He reached for his scroll and began to contact her. Blake was still in shock of what she just heard. That what they saved were not from this world. She quickly began to contact her team telling them the news in a conference call.

"Guys I have some big news! You remember those guys we saved from the crash well they.." Blake yelled in shock into her scroll.

"Blake calm down and explain." Ruby said trying to slow her down. Blake took a deep breath and said.

"The people we saved are not from this world." Weiss began to laugh uncontrollably. While Yang barely answered her scroll.

"Wait, What just happened? Why is Weiss dyeing over there?" Yang asked when finally answered.

Weiss was able to contain her laughter. "Blake here believes that the two guys we saved from the crash are aliens." She exaggerated.

"Blake I know I know you like ninjas of love, but do you think extraterrestrial lovers is starting to get to your head." Yang said with concern while Blake blushed.

"They're good books with amazing stories!" Blake yelled at her scroll before noticing Goodwitch approach from behind. When Blake saw her she retreated to the beams that hold the ceiling together. Goodwitch entered the room to see Ozpin trying his best to communicate to the newest immigrants to come to the world.

"Ah it's good to see that you're here. I was wondering if you could understand anything that these immigrants are saying?" Ozpin asked as he pointed at the two as they laughed at their current topic. began recording their conversation and trying to filter it through any known language.

"Well the thing that he recently said was either potatoes are fun or I drowned in caramel." Goodwitch answered.

"I don't think that was what he said. Try to get the letters of the words." Ozpin ordered. Goodwitch nodded as she recorded the words themselves.

"Regnorts tog ew tsael ta." These were the words that appeared on the screen. They stared at the words until Goodwitch slapped her forehead.

"They're speaking in reverse!" Goodwitch yelled while Ozpin finally understood. He typed hello in reverse and showed it to the both of them.

"Olleh" They both replied.

"Well that answers my problem." He typed "speak in reverse." Into his scroll and showed it to them. The bigger one took a moment before speaking again.

"H-Hello my name is …Thantos, but you can call me Thane." He introduced himself.

"My name is Gamaleon, but people call me Gama." The other said fluently without hesitation.

"Well it seems that both of you are understanding our language now I guess we can introduce ourselfs. My name is Professor Ozpin, this is Ms. Goodwitch, and this is Claudia." He said as he pointed to each of them.

"Well I just have to say thanks for saving us, but we must leave right now." Thane said as he stood up and was heading out the door with Gama following him. Ozpin stopped him by putting his cane in the way.

"May I ask where you're both going since this is our planet you're treading on?" Ozpin glanced at him for an answer.

"We're going to try and find our ships that crash landed here." Gama answered Ozpin's question.

"I know we may not be the most trustable since you met us, but it's better if no one knows." Thane placed a gold bar on the nearest table and said. "For your troubles." Ozpin stared at it in shock letting them pass through. Blake watched as they tested out their new language while walking through the exit. When Ozpin came to his senses he tried to catch up but was too late when he saw Gama sprout a jet pack on his back at shot toward the crashsite while Thane ran at an incredible speed that was almost unseen to the naked eye. Blake fell from her hiding place making her presence known.

"Blake quickly assemble your team and get team JNPR and follow the both of them. I'm going to get an aircraft to help you." Ozpin said before running in the opposite direction. Blake turned around bumping heads with Weiss.

"Ah that hurt Blake!" Weiss screamed as she rubbed her head while the rest of her team and team JNPR were combat ready.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked

"Your scroll was still on while Ozpin was talking to them. "Ruby answered.

"And by the way I see it. These alien a-holes are going to pay for invading our planet." Yang exclaims Blake nodded as they began their chase. It was tough at the beginning due to the wilderness getting in the way but was also how fast each one could run because to be honest Jaune was in the back of the group even though he was running full speed.

"Come on guys this isn't a race." Jaune wheezed as he pushed through the pain.

"Come on Jaune. We've almost caught up to them. Pyrrah encouraged him. She could see that the two suspects weren't that far away, but their speed was incredible. After about five minutes Nora had gotten agitated with the constant chase.

"I'm going to break his jet pack!" Nora yelled as she blasted the ground sending her into the sky. By the time Gama could turn to see the explosion she already brought the hammer on his back.

"Shit going down!" Gama yelled as black smoke spurt out of his jetpack. He flew lower until finally landing on the in an opening in the forest. Thane stopped next to him to see if he was alright.

"You ok man."

"Yeah I'm fine just need to fix my back." Gama said as he got up checking his systems. "Everything's alright just need some time." After he said that team RWBY and team JNPR came out of the forest to face their enemy. Jaune came up last breathing heavily and leaning on the nearest tree.

"Prepare for justice." Jaune wheezed.

"Yeah you're not going to invade this world with your giant brains, lazers, and butt probers." Yang exclaimed.

Thane and Gama stared at them questionably. "What are you talking about." Thane said.

"What makes you think we're here to invade this planet!" Gama yelled. "And also you could've said stop instead of MC Hammering me." Nora looked a bit embarrassed before Weiss spoke.

"Don't try to make us feel guilty. We know your trying to get into our heads." Weiss yelled as got into her battle stance as well as everyone else. Thane smirked while taking his shoes off revealing his feet to be covered in wrappings as Gama put on his goggles that lit up with a synthetic blue light. Thane stood still smirked with his hands in his pockets, Gama raised both his fist toward both the teams when they saw it retract into his fore arms and were replaced with chain guns along with two pulse cannons on his shoulders.

"That's an upgrade." Thane said looking at his new weapons.

"I could say the same for you to" Gama replied seeing his friend more ripped than before.

"The tall one seems to be a brawler while the other seems to use weaponry for his fights. Try to separate them. These guys seem to be well rounded so be careful." Ren warned them. Both teams took their positions.

"Now!" Ruby yelled signaling them to attack. Weiss made a glyph on the ground to shot them up, but Thane stomped his foot breaking the glyph. Weiss was shocked at what happened but Ruby and Yang charged at him. Gama in the other hand was keeping JNPR at a distance with his constant barrage of projectiles. What surprised them was that the pulse cannons reacted independently. As they fired at different targets. Even when their own bullets hit him it would pass through him because he used holograms as decoys. They ran trying to dodge all these shots but didn't notice that he was leading them into each other. Pyrrah pretty much clothes lined Jaune while she landed on top of him. As they were face to face they heard a whirring noise above them to see two drones hovering over them.

"Precision lazer!" Gama yelled as two lazers charged. Pyrrah and Juane used their shields to block but the lazers cut straight through their shields. It pretty much fell apart in their own hands. Ren tried to cover them firing at Gama but the pulse cannon made short work of him blasting him into a tree. Nora attempted to sneak attack behind him but both cannons did a 180 blasting at full force sending her about 50 feet away. Pyrrah and Juane attempted to attack on both sides but he changed back to fist and fired them toward both of them. Juane tried to block but his sword bent inward and eventually broke. Pyrrah dodged and grabbed the string the hand was connected to but Gama's eye brightened as electricity ran through the wire shocking Pyrrah. She fell with all her strength gone. When she reached for her rifle a drone cut through it to insure she was no longer a threat. Ren was barely waking up when two drones came up and sliced both his sun flowers before a fist grabbed his head and shocked him cold. Nora woke up to the scream of Ren and she wasn't happy. She ran straight to Gama who started taking off his goggles when she swung but the top of Magnhild was missing. She stared at it the place where it was cut not knowing how to react to it. Gama put his index finger on her nose and said "Shocking isn't it?" before electrocuting her. Team RWBY wasn't doing any better.

Thane dodged Ruby's slice and countered Yang's punch with a judo flip. Blake attempted to attack from behind but he was already behind her. She tried to stab him while turning but a quick punch in the guts made her lose her breath. Her grip on Gambol shroud loosened enough for Thane to grab it. He snapped it in two and dropped it in front of her as she knelt trying to get air back in her body. Yang rushed him and landed a punch on his head but he moved it so she would punch his fore head. It hurt Yang more than it hurt Thane. She withdrew her fist and saw one of her gauntlets fall to pieces. She backed up trying to make space while Weiss tried her attempt. She shot out an arrest glyph but was deflected with a backhand. She slid for a stab but right when she was about to hit him he disappeared and reappeared just to flick Myrtenaster into two pieces before elbowing her in the stomach. Her eyes went glassy before she went out cold. Ruby attempted another slash but was now a flurry of gunshots and slashes, but Thane dodged each one with little effort. She slashed horizontally, but he vanished into thin air. Ruby stood with her scythe ready for a surprise attack. "You know I should really thank you guys for saving us, but the feeling goes away when you're attacked by them." Thane said. Ruby followed his voice and saw that he was standing on Crescent rose like a bird perched on a wire. Her eyes widened when he jumped and stomped his feet straight down on the scythe snapping it in two. The blade slide across the field while Ruby still held the hilt. She dropped to her knees in shock of what just happened. Yang saw this and was in a blinding fury. Blake at least still used the blade from Gambol shroud as they attempted a double team attack. Yang went full charge with her flames making her move at an incredible speed while Blake slashed from behind. All Thane did was duck causing Yang to punch out Blake and with a quick round house to Yang's temple knocking her cold. Ruby stared around her to see her teammates knockout with their weapons broken. She looked to see Thane and Gama having a conversation about what they should do about them.

"We should just leave them here. I'm sure they'll survive." Gama said.

"They saved us, plus showed a bit of hospitality." Thane countered.

"I guess."

"I mean there about the same age as us, and they seem to be quiet lively." Thane walked up to Ruby and kissed her forehead. "Sleep for now. For we shall restart our meeting at zero." Ruby's sight faded to black.

Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story please review. I appreciate criticism. Prepare for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers I want to thank personally thank you guys for keeping up with my story. I hope I can be a good entertainer. So without further a do here's Chapter 3.

Weiss didn't know why but she had the most terrifying dream in the world. She dreamt of beacon on fire with the students only bones or husk of their lively selves. It faded to black and showed the city of vale in ruins where terrified citizens ran for their lives as buildings collapsed and the sky was blood red. The last one took the greatest toll on her. It was her home, the Schnee manor, her home since she was born was in ruins. She looked around and saw the outlining of her servants burned into the wall. Weiss quickly called out to her parents as she ran to their room to see two body's etched on the floor with skeletons still intact while still holding hands. Weiss couldn't say anything until a laughter pierced the silence. "I must say this house is perfect, but there's just one problem. It's full of dead bodies. I must say those two were the most persistent, but in the end it was inevitable such as everyone on this god forsaken planet." Weiss glared in anger as she saw the red eyes of Thane and the blue from Gamas goggles. "And it will be the same for you." Thane raised his hand and made the marking on his hand glow until a flash of red light covered her view.

"Aaahhh!" Weiss woke up screaming with sweating beading down her face and body. She breathed rapidly while looking around her new surroundings. They were inside a cave that had one opening. Both team RWBY and Team JNPR were still unconscious after their recent fight. She looked at the opening to see two figures sitting around a hand made fire. She saw weapon in the state she last saw it. She grabbed the hilt and walked as slowly as possible for a surprise stab. Thane was heating water in a nevermore egg with multiple fish cooking on sticks with many more in a net. Gama was fixing his jet pack by changing his index finger into a welder. The occasional spark flew off when it made contact. She was right behind Thane holding the tip as a dagger when her stomach growled as furious as it could.

"You know I knew that you were there, and also if you're hungry just say you need something to eat. Don't stalk people who have food." Thane smiled at her as he grabbed a fish and gave it to her. "I'm quite surprised you woke up before everyone else." Thane glanced at her teammates. Weiss glared at them with the most anger as she could muster until her stomach growled again. She swiped it out of his hand before nibbling on it hungrily. "So do you have a name?" Weiss gave a blank stare to him before a growl came from the bushes.

"Thane there's another one of those wolf things." Gama said without looking up. Thane stared at the bush where four Beowulfs emerged and began to bare its teeth. Weiss's eyes widened as they began a strategic takedown but Thane raised his hand revealing the mark on his hand to glow red.

"Fear" was all Thane said when a ring of red mist circled them and began engulfing them. They whimpered and howled before scampering away, but as soon as it ended the rest of the other teams began to wake up screaming. "Sorry about that, it shows them their true fear, it kinda seeps into their dreams giving them nightmares." Yang was rapidly grabbing her hair making sure it was still there instead of a bald head. Blake woke up saying something about slavery and genocide. Ren awoke screaming Nora's name while Nora yelled Ren's name. They stared at each other before they calmed their hearts. Juane woke up panting saying things about disappointment and everyone being dead. Pyrrah was still sleeping while she was hugging Jaune, she had a smile on her face before she opened her eyes and began to blush redder than her hair.

"Juane good morning I was just-just-just…" she let go and ran out the cave before tripping over Gama. She face planted on the ground before looking at what she tripped on. Her eyes widened as she took her hand to hand combat stance. Gama pretty much paid little attention to her. Ruby waking up saying something about someone leaving. Her gaze fell on her teammates as they took their stance ready for another battle but you could see that they were still bruised from the last battle.

"All right I can see that you guys are pissed at us and I can see why. We're total strangers who wreaked your weapons and probably your internal organs, but at least you could've heard us out before deciding to attack us." Thane said getting up from his seat. "I mean she seems to like us or at least tolerate us." Weiss rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her fish.

"Better than nothing if I say so myself." Gama said putting his jet pack onto its rightful place. He sat still waiting for Thane to continue.

"To me it seems like we just got off on the wrong foot, and as I said before lets restart our meeting…. Hello my name is Thantos, but you can call me Thane." He held out his hand waiting for someone to take his hand. Nobody made a move until Jaune moved forward and took it with a smile.

"Strangers are just friends in we don't know yet." Jaune said before introducing everybody. "This is Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah. These are my teammates." Ruby was a bit on edge but complied at the end.

"Hi I'm Ruby this is Yang, Blake, and you've already met Weiss." Ruby said as she pointed out each one.

"My name is Gamaleon, but just call me Gama if that's better." He said before getting up to shake their hands.

"So now that everyone is acquainted with each other, should we have a friendly chat over the fire. Besides its getting too late for travel." Everyone watched as the sun was setting. Thane patted the seat next to him to signal them to sit. "Come eat you guys must be starving." Thane said as he passed around the fried fish. There was an awkward silence as they ate before Jaune broke it.

"So you guys aren't from here right?" he asked.

"Yes we were born on the same planet but we got separated for about two years." Thane answered.

"What did you guys do for those two years?" Blake asked suspiciously. Gama sighed as he started his story.

"I served the military during a time of war after I accidently fell into the enemy base and pretty much massacred everything. When my army invaded the base they found me eating a sandwich and every enemy a bloody pulp on the floors, walls, and ceiling. I had to climb through the ranks to get the rank of General, even to sacrifice my old body, but in the end it was worth it." Gama concluded.

"How was it on that world?" Pyrrah asked.

"It was very advanced in technology with its weird advertising and jet propulsion. It was like there was no normal weapon. Mostly robotic suits or weapons that could easily slice through a body in one clean sweep." Gama answered but with a bit more enthusiasm.

"What's your story?" Yang asked Thane.

"When I fell, I pretty much fell in the middle of a rebellion. I was the turning point of that battle that fought for the freedom of those who felt the pain of slavery and discrimination. I trained for so long and I lost a lot of good friends, but they fought for what they believed and in the end. We won. I became the blood king and everything was in harmony." Thane said. "My world was filled of creatures I could have never imagined. Magic was a primary part of the rebellion and training in some of the harshest conditions possible made me durable and stronger. As my spiritual energy grew from it as well."

"Wow that's really deep." Yang said.

"But who were you guys before all that, before you fell?" Ruby asked this.

"We were your average 15 year old teenagers who didn't know there was an outside world…." Thane began but was interrupted.

"Wait you guys were 15 when all this happened!?" Weiss screeched as she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"Well yes and if you add the two years that makes us 17." Thane answered.

"Well am a bit older than you which makes me 18." Gama corrected. Thane glared at him before another question rose up.

"How did you guys get here anyways?" Ren asked.

"Well I came on Moby my flying whale" Thane answered.

"And I got here from my battle ship the crucible." Gama added

"But it could've been a better landing if it wasn't for someone crashing into me." Thane glared at Gama.

"Well my bad I didn't know that I would see a freaking whale in space!" Gama replied.

"You had freakin space, space how much room is in space!" Thane exclaimed Gama rolled his eyes. Thane turned back to his new friends and continued "We pretty crash landed here, that's why we were headed over those mountains to get a better view of the area in case it was still some where around here. Then again it's a living whale so there that problem that it might still be alive and moving with Gama's ship as well."

"That is a problem." Blake added. Thane sighed as night fell on them.

"It's getting late you guys. You should get some rest for the night. We'll move out at the break of dawn so get some sleep." Thane said. Pyrrah walked by him when he whispered to her "or you can sleep in pairs for warmth." Her eyes widened as she blushed thinking of what happened when she woke up hugging Juane. Thane smirked seeing her reaction.

"That's none of your business." She growled to him.

"Of course. I will not interfere in any way shape or form." He smirked again before winking with his uncovered eye. Pyrrah didn't like him, but she wasn't sure if he would help or cause problems. She didn't think that far into it as all them rested their heads for the next day. Thane feed the fire another piece of wood when Gama said.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to help them?" Gama asked.

Thane looked up at the sky and said "Fate has a weird way of working, but I feel something special about them. You remember when you landed and we met the people that would fight with us through thick and thin." Gama looked at the same space Thane saw then said

"They're a thousand miles away and yet we feel them as if they're standing right behind us. Even if they have passed on." Gama smiled before Thane said.

"Gama no matter how terminator you get you will always be human at the end." Thane said

"No matter how powerful you get you'll be an asshole, but you're a funny asshole." Gama replied before Thane put him in a headlock as they both laughed the night away.

…

It was true when Thane said that they were waking up early. When everyone woke up and enjoy a breakfast of nevermore eggs and boarbatusk bacon, and to be honest it wasn't half bad to their taste. Juane was making small talk with them as Thane and Gama asked how society was here on this planet. They told them of the faunus, dust, grimm, white fang, beacon and many other things as they walked to beacon. When beacon was just a few yards away, Thane and Gama stopped not wanting to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as everyone stared at them.

"We just wanted to make sure that you guys got here safely, and with that we must be off." Thane said as he waved and Gama saluted them. Soon the noise of an airship was heard as it hovered over them until Ozpin dropped in front of them. He took a sip of coffee before he spoke.

"It seems that you two escaped before a thorough questioning." Thane examined him before Gama spoke.

"By questioning, do you possibly mean experimentation? Because it wouldn't be the first time that has happened to us." Gama waited for answer.

"I cannot insure your safety since you are a possible threat to Beacon or the world itself." Ozpin answered. "I'm sorry but you'll need to come with me to the proper authority." Ruby interrupted when she said.

"Why don't they just stay with us in Beacon." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby what would make you say that. They're not even from this planet." Ozpin countered.

"Well it's just that they are actually the same age as most of the students here and have experience in other things that aren't from this world." She exaggerated the last word.

"Yeah and they are kinda under our watch if anything happens." Juane added.

"Are you sure, they seemed quite unpredictable when they woke up and left this." Ozpin held the bar of gold in his hand. Everyone stared at the gold in disbelief. Weiss was actually infuriated that these two were just giving away gold like nothing.

"We do have more but until we find our ship we're stuck with just pocket change." Thane spoke up. "We were a bit wealthy due to what our occupation used to be." He added at the end. Ozpin thought for a second when Yang said.

"Please, we'll feed them, and walk them, and change their papers…" Yang giggled when Gama interrupted.

"We're not dogs you, you, I don't know what to call you." Gama said.

"Fine. I will allow these two to stay at Beacon as students." Ozpin answered. "But I must ask why are you two taking their sides?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I can trust them. Even if they did kinda kick our butts." Ruby answered. Both Thane gave a thumbs up as Gama sighed with a smile.

"I guess we'll really start at zero won't we." Gama said as they walked to Beacon.

Thank you for reading the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait I was kinda busy. I would like to give a thanks to Vieltrien and enforcer64 for becoming followers and insaneHawk for favoring it. I know I kinda change the genre every once and a while and I apologize for it. So please leave a review if you want anything other than that have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people I'm back making the next part for my story. I apologize for it taking so long because someone erased the original story so I had to rewrite it. Thank you for being loyal readers. So lets continue the story.

"So here's the showers so you guys can freshen up." Juane said as Thane and Gama walked in. Juane walked hastily back to Ozpins office to meet Ruby already seated.

"Juane, please sit I must speak with both of you." Ozpin ordered. Juane followed orders and sat while Ozpin stared at his scroll for a while before looking at them. "As you both know these two individuals are very questionable, and because of that I must say. I can't really trust them. Enrolling them into Beacon might have been a blunder, but I have made more mistakes than anyone else here so I must take responsibility for anything that happens. However I am unable to watch them 24/7 so as being leaders of your groups I want you to keep an eye on them as long as possible. Ruby you will be in charge of Thane and Juane will be watching Gama. I want them to never leave your sight. Do you both understand?" they both nodded giving their answer. "Good now get some sleep we have a huge day ahead us." Ozpin said as they both got up and bowed before leaving Ozpin's office. Ozpin began typing their names into the system as students. "This is going to be an interesting year."

Ruby and Juane walked down the hallway into their rooms. Ruby entered hers to see Weiss having a conversation with Yang. "I just don't like them period. They're barbarians who are invading our world!" she screeched.

"They saved us from when they could've left us to die in the wilderness alone." Ruby said as she entered the room.

"Oh now your on their side as well." Weiss replied.

"It's just that they saved us and then decided to share their story with complete strangers." Ruby said.

"Oh so if we barely met and started rambling lies than you obviously trust me, correct." Weiss said with a bit of poison in words. "Not only that but they're the reason why we're weaponless to begin with."

"That may be true, but …." Ruby attempted tut Weiss interrupted.

"But nothing those two are monsters that should be put away for good." Weiss yelled.

"Because that's really reasonable after someone was at the mercy of them." Blake said. "Or do you not like the feeling of someone beating you in a four against one fight." She added. Weiss now glared with anger as her face grew red with the rage building inside.

"If I wasn't in your team you would have been catnip right about now." Weiss growled before a knock was heard at the door that startled Weiss with a yelp. Yang giggled at it as she opened it to see Thane naked with nothing but a towel. Yang stared at his upper body that was covered in the markings that came from another world. His body was ripped but stayed slim and tall. Scars were the other things that covered him from weapons to what looked like claws and bite marks. Yang's nose began to bleed at the sudden sight of him. Weiss quickly covered Ruby's eyes as she struggled to get a view of what he looked like. Blake covered her face with the recent book she was reading called fifty shades of Faunus.

"Uh I was wondering if you had any clothes that we might be able to wear for the night. We can't really sleep in our uniforms or our other clothes." Thane said with little or no hesitation and his face of no embarrassment. Yang took a moment for the droll to stop and finally pointed at the other door across from them. Thane spoke again "Thanks again Yang." He smiled back and turned around to the other day to show how fit his body was from front and back. Yang slowly closed the door to see Thane knock on JNPRs door. A quick muffling of words was exchanged from the other side of the door with a couple of crashes and somebody yelling about wanting an explanation was heard before a slam was heard and hurried foot steps leading back to the room next to RWBYs room. Yang fell on her knees holding her head up to stop the nose bleed. Blake had already taken some rolled up pieces of paper and stuck them into Yang's nose. Weiss began to rub her eyes in frustration before Thane began to speak.

"I got the clothes man."

"What in the hell is that? Wait are those…"

"VIRGIRNITY PROTECTORS!" Thane interrupted as Gama gave a chuckle "pass me those scissors will you." a few snips were heard until a grumbling noise came from Gama.

"I see that you still need the main component for your body to make boom boom."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's see what they have to eat." Gama opened the door as slowly as he could but the door decided to sing the song of its people and creaked loud enough for Ruby to be already waiting outside. "Shit." rolled out of Gama's mouth. Ruby smiled seeing what lord Monty had created in front of her. Thane wore a red onesie but was cut to look like a poncho on top but was sweatpants at the bottom. Gama had blue shorts and a t-shirt that exposed his cybernetic arms and hands that looked to be made of black carbonite steel. His legs were almost the same as well as his feet. Ruby's eyes widened finally seeing his body. Gama noticed and said "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Gama said with a cofodent smile.

Ruby shook herself out the trance before saying "I'm sorry it's just something I've never seen before."

"Don't worry. Nothing about us is normal especially Gama and his vibrating…" Thane was interrupted by a quick nut shot from Gama. Thane placed his hands on his crotch and cringed.

"Not really fair when you're the one with balls of steel." Thane laughed. Ruby giggled a bit until she got back on track.

"I'm sorry I forgot you guys were hungry." Ruby said as she waved them to follow her into the kitchen.

…

"So here it is the cafeteria, but no ones here during the night, so you're going to have to make the food yourself." Ruby said leading them to the kitchen. Thane saw what he believed was the refrigerator and began scuffling through food till he came out with just about everything while Gama carried a salad bowl and a few slices of reheat able pizzas. Thane began stacking bread after bread on top of meats and cheese's until he finished his quadruplewich while Gama microwaved left over pizza and finished a salad. Thane continued to search until he took out some cookie dough.

"It's never dinner without a desert." Thane said with Ruby wide eyed ready to eat the dough alone. He pried the lid to see it empty. "This is filled with nothing but lies!" Thane yelled but soon saw Ruby's face full of disappointment. For some reason Thane couldn't stand the girls heartbroken face and started grabbing materials to make the dough himself. Ruby stood wide eyed as she saw the lightning fast mixing he was capable of. She sat next to Gama who began eating his salad drenched in extra virgin olive oil.

"He knows how to cook, right?" Gama said without looking up.

Ruby looked at him and said "Yeah I've never seen anybody make cookies so fast in my life."

"Well he had to learn to cook fast since he was always in a time of danger. It never really gave him the enjoyment of food." Gama said finishing what was left and began eating his pizza with olive oil.

"Why do you put so much of that stuff on your food?" Ruby asked pointing out the oil soaked pizza.

"It lubricates my body parts." Gama replied showing off his augmentations. Before Ruby was about to ask about the vibrating thing Thane was pouring chocolate chips into the bowl. He stared at Ruby and said "Screw it the more the better" he said as he dumped the whole bag into it.

"Why did you two come here for?" Ruby said awaiting an answer.

Gama placed his food down and sighed "I guess you still don't trust us eh?" Ruby nodded "I came here hoping to find my friend, and he did the same, but a slight miscalculation got us stuck here, and no we are not going to invade this planet."

"But how did you guys…" Ruby was interrupted by a plate stacked at least of a 100 dozen cookies freshly pulled out of the oven.

"This places walls are really thin, and our hearing is incredible. Mix those two and you can hear every move you make on your bed." Thane said as he seated himself and his sandwich, but Ruby didn't pay too much attention to what he said as she began eating each cookie in a single bite. Thane had a pleasant smile on his face as he ate his sandwich in peace until Ruby knocked out after a stomach full of sweets. When Thane finished he carried Ruby back to her bed. She smiled as she hugged her pillow. Gama was waiting outside the room as Thane exited RWBYs room.

"It seems like this planet has a lot to offer us don't you think?" Gama said as they entered their room.

"I believe so. Unless I see something that is unjust about this world. Then I have to make difference about that." Thane said as he laid in bed ready for bed.

"You always had a sense of morals." Gama said closing his eyes.

"Maybe you can moral the hell up so we can sleep, we got School tomorrow too." Thane said before he closed his. Gama went and put himself in sleep mode for the night.

…

Pyrrah was always the first to wake up out of most her teammates. She smiled at the sight of sleeping Juane before heading to her locker. It disappointed her when she saw her weapons still broken in two. She went to the training room to at least get her hand to hand combat skills better with the drones when she saw Thane practicing with the dummies with a few light jabs that were warm ups. The Spartan was walking up to him when he barely flicked its head and it exploded into dust and chunks. Pyrrah gasped making Thane turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. You're Pyrrah right?" Thane said relaxing his stance.

Pyrrah nodded. "How did you just do that?" pointing at the dust still in the air.

Thane turned to see his mess began resting on the ground. "Power that is indescribable." Thane put his finger on her forehead. She felt a vibration going from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her feet. She moved away as fast as she could and took her fighting stance. Thane stood with a smirk. "Good fighting stance but your legs are too far apart." Thane swept her front foot making her do the splits. She stared at how easily she was put on the floor before Thane gave his hand to help her up. She stared wondering if she should even trust it, she hesitated before grabbing his wrist. "When your legs are too far you can lose balance easily, and Curve your back more forward for a better center of gravity." Thane showed the stance he was talking about and Pyrrah copied. "Good now show me how your punches are." Thane raised his hands ready for the punches. Pyrrah hesitated until she remembered about their first encounter and why their weapons were in the state that they were. She let her anger flare and went for his left eye, or the blind side thanks to his eye patch but he deflected it and his hand disappeared and reappeared an inch away from her nose. She could feel the air move past her face and hair. Thane retracted his fist and bowed.

Thane smiled at her "Come on we have to get ready for classes correct?" Thane placed his hands behind his head and walked to the door. Pyrrah was still shocked at how fast her life could've ended until she shook her self out of it, and followed behind him out the door. Thane turned around to see pyrrah speed walking. "I believe this is going to be a very interesting time we have together, right."

I am so Sorry for the long wait I've been getting side tracked to much due to school but thank you for your patience and reading my work. Have a good day or night depending when you read.


	5. Chapter 5

So now that we have gone a long way from the beginning. But now we will see how they react to the daily life at beacon. I've decided to make my chapters longer to make the stories better. Let's begin shall we.

Chapter 5: First impression

"Students we have two new students joining us for our class. Will you please introduce yourselves." Professor Port said as Thane and Gama stood in the front of the room.

"Hello my name is Thantos, but you can call me Thane. I enjoy spending time with pets, and finding treasure." Thane ended and looked and Gama waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Just call me Gama. If you want anything done to your weapon you know who to ask." Gama ended it there and stood there blankly.

"Well then I guess we'll begin our classes today. Please take an empty seat we shall be taking notes today." Thane and Gama were watched by the entire class as they seated next to their care takers. Gama took a piece of paper and his finger changed to a pencil. Thane crossed his legs and closed his eyes and sat straight up and didn't react after that, just breathed. Weiss glared at him like he was an abomination but knew she was in class so learning came first. Everyone took the notes that were important but for Gama he wrote every word that came out of his mouth. Professor Port was talking through his lecture. Ruby was getting distracted every once and a while but everyone was doing just fine. "That was when I sliced its jugular and brought the head of the Beowolve back to village to show everyone that the beast was slayed." He looked up to see Thane 'sleeping' in class. "Mr. Thane it would seem like you are a master of Grimmology even though it's your first day here. Please come down and show the class your skills." Port said awaiting Thane. He opened his right eye, uncrossed his legs and walked down the steps with. Everyone stared amazed at his confidence while others laughed and starting betting on who would win the Grimm or the new guy.

"So what am I supposed to do." Thane said when he reached the bottom.

"There is many Grimm in the world now defeat this." Port opened the gate letting the Beowolve leap out of the cage.

Thane bent his knee matrix dodging it the leap as the beast missed the swipe. It stood up and began circling Thane waiting for a chance to strike. As soon as Thane blinked the beast charged him but Thane raised his hand to its face and it stopped on a dime. Thane stared at the beast straight in its eyes when his markings glowed. He slowly reached forward until he touched his snout and with his other arm began scratching its chin. Everyone's eyes widened with shock, even Professor Port stood silent not knowing what he was seeing right now. Thane reached lower and began scratching its stomach as the Beowulf lied down on the ground and enjoyed the scratching. "You will be mine. There is many like you but this one is mine." Thane said as he kept petting the Beowulf.

"What in Monty's name are you doing? That thing is a blood thirsty creature, you're supposed to kill it. Not make it man's best friend." Weiss screeched above everyone's commotion. People were taking videos, and as anybody could tell rumors were going to spread like wildfire.

"I don't really see why I should kill it. I mean just because it looks scary doesn't mean it's main purpose is to kill." Thane said as he sat on the floor as it lied in front of him. "Sometimes you just have turn the other cheek to see a new side of something you don't understand. I will call you Balto"

Professor Port walked up behind Thane and coughed making Thane turn around. "Well I am amazed that you were the first person to ever tame a Grimm, but I must be honest this is a deadly animal there is no possible way that you can keep such a dangerous… " Port made the mistake of looking at the beasts eyes that reminded him of the eyes his puppy have to him when it made an accident in the house except they were blood red. "On second thought you seem like a responsible young adult. I will allow it."

"Thane think fast." Gama yelled as he threw a collar. Thane caught it to see the dog tag say Balto.

"Gama why do you have a random collar with you?" Thane asked.

"Never question a gift." Gama answered.

"Ok then." Thane wrapped the collar around its neck as it licked his face. Thane got up and returned to his seat as Balto laid next to him with his head in his lap. Class resumed for the next few minutes until it ended. Many students quickly walked past Thane and Gama in hushed voices.

"Come on guys lets get to next class." Ruby said as she got up. The two aliens got up and followed her and her team to through the hallways with a Beowulf beside Thane. The stares just grew in numbers as girls screams and guys being amazed joined the commotion around them. "It's never really this exciting here but its not everyday that you see a beowolve…" Ruby turned around to see that they had disappeared. "Where they go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even hear them leave over the commotion." Blake said as her bow twitched trying to listen.

"Damn it Ruby you lost two, TWO aliens and a beowolve." Weiss said.

"At least I know nobody has their eyes on them." Yang said remembering last nights show.

"Guys hey guys." The girls looked to see Juane running up to them with his scroll screen in full mode." We have a problem they're on the academy news."

"What!" They said in unison as they saw on the screen Thane and Gama were sitting in a sofa with two microphones in front of them. The host was sitting on the opposite end of the table with her scroll out and at the bottom of the screen showed the post and questions students would ask the guest.

"Hello today my sexy hunters and huntresses. We are here in the Beacon Journal Club where we tell the news as it happens. As you know when a new student enters Beacon we interview them to make them more comfortable here, but it seems that mostly everyone has heard about the miracle done by these two. Without further a due please welcome our two guest Thantos and Gamaleon." The host said as fake claps came from a nearby stereo as Thane and Gama both waved at the camera not really understanding what's going on. "Thank you guys for coming on a short notice."

"Well it wasn't really a short notice when we got pulled out of nowhere." Thane said with a smirk. The host laughed as Gama sat silently.

"Well then let's begin this interview with the first question. Robbie59 asked what makes you guys different from everyone else here?" Thane and Gama looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I can do this." Gama revealed that his hands can change into Gatling guns and attempted to grab a glass of water but ended up knocking it over. There was an awkward silence was after that until Thane broke it.

"Okay I guess it's my turn." Thane said as he held a pencil in his hand and clenched his fist until it shacked rapidly. When he let go the pencil fell in a pile of saw dust as smoke lifted off it. "Pencil dust don't breath it." Thane gave a cheesy smile to the camera and a thumbs up.

"Anyway let's get to the next question by NormaNLG, and he ask Whats wrong with that guy that has guns for hands?" the host asked Gama.

Gama changed back to his normal hands and answered "I kinda had a bad accident when I was younger so I had to change so I could live." Gama finished with a blank stare.

"Okay then it seems that this one is for Thane. This is from CardinDADDY and he ask why does Thane look so weird with his eye patch and stupid tattoos?" the host finished and started feeling a bit bad for him. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok I guess some people need to know." Thane cleared his throat and said "These markings are only thing that keeps me alive as well as serves me a reason for what I do, and to be quiet honest this eye serves the same purpose. Also these are called runes not tattoos you dipshit." Thane finished his answer.

"Alright then one last question. Where do you two come from? This is just my personal question." Thane and Gama glanced at each other and nodded as they both pointed at ceiling. The hostess looked up to see the light bulb on the ceiling. "I don't understand what you're pointing at. Is it the roof?"

Thane chuckled and said "We actually don't come from this place."

"To be exact, we would be considered aliens of your world." Gama added.

"You've got to be joking. Aliens seriously. If didn't want to say where you come from then you could've just said no comment." The hostess stared with an unamused face. Thane and Gama simply sat there smirking. "Well it looks that's all the time for today join us at 2:00 when we take a closer look at the kitchen food shortage and at 4 when we uncover the meteor mystery and all its secrets until then keep sexy."

Thane and Gama walked out of the room and met an angry Ruby which they thought they would never see. "What was that about?" she said trying to muster as much anger as she could.

"Just a simple interview…" Thane was interrupted by Blake.

"You don't just go around showing off your weird aliens doo hickies and you don't just say out of the blue that you came from another world."

"Yeah I mean you don't see us spitting out secrets like there's no tomorrow." Yang added.

"Well we at least know who spreads them at least." Weiss replied.

"What's that supposed to mean princess."

"Oh nothing just pointing something out."

"I'm sorry all could hear is 'please yang please shut my royal trap!" Yang began to flare up.

"Come on guys this really isn't the best of times to be doing this." Ruby tried to settle the dispute.

Thane and Gama began to laugh hysterically catching everyone's attention. "It went perfectly to plan." Thane high fived Gama as they started walking off toward the next class.

"Wait what do mean by it went perfectly to plan?" Weiss asked.

"Well if we had lied about where we came from it would have made us very suspicious because I would have made up a random place that could or could not exist and because we told such an outrageous truth many people will believe that we were lying about where we came from giving them the impression that we come from this planet but we're just a couple of weirdos." Gama finished his explanation letting everyone process the explanation.

Weiss raised a finger about to object it but soon found it being truth. "So I guess we should head to…" Thane was interrupted by Balto who was dragging Juane behind. Balto pounced on Thane and began to lick his face like he hasn't seen him in a year.

Jaune picked himself off the ground as the rest of his team came a second behind him. "Next time you guys are in charge of the beowolve." Juane tried to muster as much as much poison as he could in his voice toward team RWBY.

"To be honest it's not everyday that you see one of the greatest predators cuddling with someone." Pyrrah said behind him grabbing his shoulder that was covered in drool and quickly wiped it on Ren's shoulder. "Wait wheres Nora?" Everyone stopped and looked around until they heard her say.

"I had dream like this but at this point a giant pancake would fall out the sky and consume us like we did to its brethren." Nora was poking around the corner staring at the ramparts.

"Don't worry with an appetite like mine it should be gone in about a heartbeat." Thane said getting off the ground and rode on top of Balto. "Now onward to our next class!" Balto sat still motionless. "Fine, have a bacon bit." Thane grabbed the dried meat from his pocket as Balto took it from his hand and moved to the arena where the next class was at. Everyone stared at them as they walked through the hallways.

"Hey look it's the freak." "Oh my god, I was going to ask him out." "Well I guess I can get past the weirdness but is his whole body metal?" "I feel like punching some sense into those freaks." Those comments continued as Thane and Gama talked to each other or made conversations with the others. They got to the locker rooms and opened their lockers to see gifts sitting in their lockers.

'What the? What is this.' They all thought in unison as they read the tag saying "We're sorry" on it. Every opened their presents to find their weapon in brand new condition and better. Ruby held Crescent Rose V2. Which could now have scythes on both ends and could be shot out and used as a hook to bring the enemy towards you or vice versa. Weiss had her original weapon which now fired two to three dust cartridges but now had a dagger that absorbed the dust that was around her environment that she could use for her main weapon. Blakes Gambol shroud could now shoot twice the bullets at once but silently and her blade seemed invisible like glass but could cut steel like it was air. Yang had her original but what was added was the shin lings that could also fire the shells from her gauntlets, and that on her knuckles were the small orange pearls. Juane had a shield that had what looked like a blue clear pearl in the middle and his sword was changed to a claymore great sword which was longer but lighter than before, the great change was that now that there was a trigger on his hilt that revealed a revolver pointing the same direction as the sword. Pyrrah's staff was changed to a trident and her rifle now fired large spikes instead of the bullets you originally put into the gun. Her shield had the same sphere but was purple. Ren had his sub machine guns that now had bayonets at the tips had had three chambers that rotated firing different dust bullets to keep from changing manually, and were now chained together to be used as nun chucks. Nora held her hammer that had the teeth around the barrel that spun to shred into the target or grimm's bone armor and blow it up internally, and its explosions were based on how hard she swung or how much aura she used. They stared at their weapons speechless not knowing how to react to it except to just stare in awe.

"Well it seems you've found our gifts. I honestly hope that you guys like them." Thane said as he leaned by the doorway. Gama stared at them as they viewed their new weaponry in astonishment.

"Why did you guys do this?" Wiess asked.

"Well you did read the tag right." Thane said with a smirk.

"I appreciate it, really." Ruby said as she held her scythe.

"Don't thank me, thank Gama. He was the one that upgraded your weapon beyond belief. I just put the runes so that your weapons won't break." Thane replied. Everyone stared at him until he reacted.

"I told you I'm good with weapons." Gama said

"Now come on stop disbelieving and let's get to class." Thane said as he and Gama left the room with everyone following with their new weaponry. When they got in they took their seats and awaited their instruction. "Hey Ruby what are we supposed to do here?" Thane asked.

"We have to test our skills against other students or we do physical training and conditioning." Ruby replied.

"I see, its P.E all over again except I'm the strong one this time Hahaha." He replied back.

"Shh it's starting."

Just then Ms. Goodwitch appeared on stage and said her introduction for the day. "Today you will facing your fellow students in a one on one battle until the other is unable to continue. So we shall start with the random chooses. First up is Mr. Thantos and Ms. Velvet." Thane got up and began walking down to the arena and raised his hand to stop Balto from following him. Balto whined but soon sat next to Nora where she started petting him to her hearts content. Thane could hear again the bets and mummer among the students. He then heard the footsteps of his opponent coming down behind him, he could tell it was a girl and she was shy by the hesitation in her steps. When he reached the bottom he turned and gave a heartwarming smile to his opponent but stared wide eyed in shock as his face turned the same red as Balto's eyes. Velvet glanced at Thane and took her side on the arena as all Thane could do was stare at her with disbelief. She wore a dress that had a brown battle skirt with long white over the knee boots. She wore gloves that revealed two of her fingers and a large garter belt that was around her waist. She glanced away from his stare out of embarrassment due to this being first time anybody stared at her like this.

'Could it really be her? I thought she stayed to manage the kingdom, but she's standing in front of me. No no no no no no this can't be her.' Thane thought this as he stared at her.

"Now then, begin!" Goodwitch proclaimed beginning the fight. Velvet didn't have a weapon but instead was one of the greatest magic users and had amazing leg stamina and strength. She used a ice spell which stuck his feet in the ground and she lunged at him and kicked him in the side of the head. Every stared intensely at how easily she got the kick in, but his aura didn't budge even one percent. Velvet then began to kick in blinding fury but Thane didn't seem to react to the punches due to him still being in deep thought of what he just saw. Goodwitch noticed that he wasn't fighting back and stopped the fight.

"Thantos what is wrong, you are supposed to be testing your skills against your classmate." She exclaimed.

Thane finally shacked himself out of his trance and focused at the bigger picture to finally see that she had bunny ears poking out of her head. "Oh thank god it's not her." Thane said under his breath while he put his hand on his chest in relief.

"Now then are you able to continue without any problems, correct?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes I can continue." He replied.

Velvet took her stance again as Thane stood normally like he didn't have the care in the world. She lunged again but he shoulder rushed her in the middle of her kick as she flew back he placed his hands on her stomach and a sudden pulse rushed through her body making her legs weak as she fell on her knees. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she attempted to get up but her body wouldn't listen.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"Well the stomach is the pool of which all chi or aura or whatever you call it and when you block the path of it your body can no longer control itself." Thane gave her his hand to grab. She slowly took it and got on her feet but soon her knees buckled and she fell back but Thane caught her.

"Thanks" she said quietly with a blush. Thane looked away with his own blush not wanting to see her face.

"No problem." Goodwitch approached them before Thane said. "Ms. Goodwitch I believe I should take her to the nurses office to rest, I mean I am the reason why she's unable to walk." nodded.

"I will allow it please take care of her and make sure you return when you're done." Goodwitch said as Thane put Velvets arm around him so that they could walk but halfway out she wasn't able to continue so he did what anybody would do. He carried her bridal style out but still didn't want make eye contact with her.

"Alright then up next is Gama vs Cardin please make your way to the arena for your match." Goodwitch said as the two combatants made their way to the arena everybody wondered what was wrong with Thane in that last fight. He seemed distant and unable to focus at the beginning, but Gama had made his way down and put the thought aside as his opponent stood with his mace ready. "Now then, begin."

Cardin made the first move as he charged with his mace over his head. Gama put his goggles on just in time to see Cardin swing but when he swung Gama's body disappeared to reveal that he had hit a drone.

"What the hell?" He said as he backed away.

"This is a very interesting ammunition you have here." Cardin turned around to see Gama sitting on the ground taking apart his rounds from his mace. He took it apart to reveal the dust and other parts from the explosive round. "It's not gunpowder but neither does it seem anyway possible to explode." Cardin decided to throw his mace at him to at least stun him as he charged for uppercut. Gama had another plan when his hands retracted and came back out as saw blades cutting his mace in half and with the other he launched it at him. Cardin's eyes widened as he barely dodged the blade by leaning back but what he didn't know was that Gama could close the distance at such a short time thanks to his jetpack and blasted him with the pulse cannons toward the ground. Cardin bounced on the floor as his armor had cracks revealing his clothes underneath. Cardin groaned as he laid on the ground seeing his aura was now on the red. "You're quite lucky I decided to use my level 1 weaponry or else you might've been a crater in the earth."  
Thane returned from the nurse and saw Gama had won. "Damn it! I missed the fight. S.O.B!"

Everyone stared at the two as they high fived each other and walked to their seats. These two were the only two who beat their opponents in a single move which scared many students of the newcomers in beacon.


End file.
